At present, dust containers for vacuum cleaners are usually of the disposable type, in addition to which each model of vacuum cleaner normally requires a specially designed dust container.
This obviously means that a range of dust containers must be available, making the cost of each individual container high. The higher cost of commercial handling and storage is obviously an additional contributory factor to this.
Standardization of the method of fitting dust containers in vacuum cleaners would naturally eliminate the need for a large number of different, individually designed dust containers.